No te odio
by AoSheep
Summary: —Yo no te odio... —… yo tampoco te odio, fuking commie. Amerus


Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya; yo los uso sin fines de lucro y para mi entera diversión y la suya.

Aquí traigo otro fic Amerus. No sé por qué, pero esta pareja me encanta :3

* * *

No te odio.

Decir te odio y sonreír le era realmente difícil, porque pese a todo, no sentía odio hacia él. Sentía odio hacia muchas cosas. Odiaba al General Invierno, porque odiaba el invierno en sí. Odiaba a Mongolia y odiaba en lo que lo había obligado a convertirse. Odiaba la faceta obsesiva de Belarus, aunque no la odiara realmente a ella. Pero no lo odiaba a él.

No sabía el significado de esa punzada dentro de su pecho que se encendía cada vez que mentía diciendo ‹‹Te odio, _cerdo capitalista_.›› y tampoco le encontraba significado al dolor que sentía en el estómago cuando la nación más poderosa del mundo le respondía ‹‹Y yo a ti, _fuking commie_.››

No lo entendía y no lo odiaba. Sin embargo aquel sentimiento de confusión que le ocasionaba el estadounidense lo molestaba de sobremanera.

—¡_Fuking commie_! —chilló América azotando las manos sobre la mesa, alrededor de la cual estaban sentados todos los aliados. —Deja de llevarme la maldita contraria. Te odio cuando me llevas la contraria. No debes llevarle la contraria al _hero_.

Rusia pareció meditarlo un par de segundos mientras se le revolvía el estómago por el comentario. Frunció un poco el ceño y volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Yo no te odio —se sinceró Rusia logrando que los presentes lo miraran como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. —. Sólo me pareces muy molesto y ruidos. Y lo que estás diciendo me parece ridículo e innecesario.

América tragó duro. Jamás se hubiera imaginado escuchar de labios del ruso un ‹‹No te odio.›› Hubiera esperado todo, excepto eso.

—Yo… —tartamudeó el americano no muy convencido de que decir, para después caer en cuenta de que el ruso se había expresado de su idea como ridícula e innecesaria. —¡No es ridícula! Es _Awesome_ —chilló —. Crear un súper avión con forma de nave espacial y que lance rayos para exterminar a los japoneses es _awesome, commie_.

—¡Arg! —se quejó Inglaterra tras darle un sorbo a su té. Aquella maldita reunión había terminado convirtiéndose en un circo sin sentido; y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que estaban en una _bloody_ guerra que parecía no tener fin. —América, si quieres hacer una nave espacial, adelante; sólo trata de concentrarte un poco más en el hecho de que los alemanes están ganando terreno y que ahora mismo nos falta un integrante en esta mesa porque Francia está subyugado por nuestros enemigos.

América siguió despotricando un rato más sobre lo increíble de su idea. Rusia mantuvo la boca cerrada. Inglaterra le concedió al americano hacer lo que le viniera en gana con la condición de que mandara más ayuda a su casa y a la de Francia y China se concentró en mirar a todos y asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando la reunión terminó y antes de que Rusia, que era el único que quedaba además del americano dentro de la sala, saliera, América se le plantó enfrente y soltó un innecesario ‹‹_I'm a hero!_››.

Rusia suspiró, se arregló un poco la bufanda y asintió con la cabeza. —_Da_. América es un héroe.

—Y como héroe haré lo que me plazca con mi nave espacial. —siguió el menor con una sonrisa triunfante, pues ya había recibido la aprobación de Inglaterra.

—_Da_.

—Y como soy un héroe —sigue, no demasiado seguro —… yo tampoco te odio, _fuking commie_. Eso quería decirte. Porque lo héroes somos buenos y los buenos no tenemos sentimientos como el odio…

Rusia miró a América por un par de segundos y de sus labios brotó una sonrisa un poco sincera. Algo en su interior se sentía bien al haber escuchado que el americano no lo odiaba. Era una especie de sentimiento bonito, quizá hasta más bonito que el sentimiento que tenía cuando Ukrania le decía que lo quería.

—_Da_ —sonrió Rusia asintiendo con la cabeza —. Yo tampoco te odio. Creo que nunca te he odiado.

América se sonrojó un poco y sonrió. Algunas veces aquel ruso hasta le caía bien.

—Sin embargo me molestas. Eres fastidioso y ruidoso, cerdo capitalista. —puntualizó Rusia sin dejar de sonreír, contrario a América que comenzó a despotricar en contra del soviético el cual lo ignoró olímpicamente y se dirigió a la salida.

Cuando Rusia salió del edificio donde se había llevado a cabo la junta, volteó al cielo y recordó los azules ojos de América. Sonrió. Era bueno que no se odiaran, porque el odiaba estar cerca de las cosas que odiaba, pero, aunque un poco molesta, la presencia del americano le agradaba.


End file.
